


I'm Sorry

by xypeilo



Series: The Little Things [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Erwin finally gets tired of Levi's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all your comments and kudos! I see you all enjoyed my short fluffy fics, so I thought I'd break your hearts this time. I made myself cry writing this. I swear it looked better in my head...

Erwin and Levi rarely fought. Sure, Levi would act coldly towards him and usually Erwin would tolerate it because he knew it was harmless and that Levi didn't mean anything by it--plus he found it cute and hilarious. But with work piling up, and stress nearly driving him insane, a condescending remark was the last thing he needed to hear.

"I don't need your _bullshit_ right now, Levi!" he snapped vehemently, abruptly leaving his desk and bumping Levi out of the doorway. Levi just stood there shocked and somewhat scared as Erwin slipped into his shoes and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Levi stood by Erwin's office, not sure what to feel or think. Was this a joke? Erwin never got mad at him--annoyed, sure, but he never flipped out like this before. He started to panic a little as Erwin's absence grew from several minutes to several hours. A trail of thoughts bombarded Levi's mind-- _what if he's tired of me now? Is he going to break up with me? When is he coming home? Is he going to talk to Mike or Hange about me? What is he thinking? Why am I such an idiot?_

Levi did all sorts of chores to distract himself. He swept, vacuumed, dusted, redusted, organized, reorganized--his hands were shaking as anxiety welled up in his chest. He wanted to cry--but it was his fault, so he felt that he didn't have the right to cry. He was the idiot who started this in the first place.

As he was putting dishes away, a glass cup slipped from his hand and shattered onto the linoleum floor. Cursing to himself quietly, he picked up the shards until he accidentally gripped a piece too hard and cut his finger. Feeling rage add onto the fear in his chest, he grabbed the base of the glass cup and threw it against the wall, shattering it further.

The anticipation was driving him crazy. He began to hyperventilate and sob at the same time as he fell to the floor, leaning his back against the counter. He buried his face in his knees and cried. He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop it. He was just scared--he was so, so scared. He didn't want to lose Erwin, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but admit that he deserved to lose him. Someone would treat him better. Erwin would be _happier_ without him.

The door suddenly opened and Levi's head snapped up as he saw Erwin spot him the moment he walked in. He didn't seem mad or anything anymore--he just looked confused when he saw Levi on the floor. But the second Erwin saw the blood, he literally charged after Levi.

"What happened?!" he frantically shouted. But he didn't wait for a response as he brought Levi to his feet and rush him over to the sink. Erwin washed off the blood to find several cuts on Levi's hand. He looked over him and saw the broken glass on the other side of the kitchen. Before he could ask another question, Levi started to cry again, adamantly keeping his gaze away from Erwin. "Levi, wha--"

"I'm sorry." he sniffled, trying to keep his composure. With his free hand he roughly wiped away the stubborn tears--still believing that he didn't deserve to cry, yet here he was. His voice was broken and low when he spoke. "I'm really sorry."

Erwin's eyes widened. He quickly shut off the water and pulled Levi into his arms, holding the back of Levi's head with one hand as the other held his waist. He felt the small man shake sporadically in his grasp as he tried to contain his sobs.

"'m so sorry." Levi mumbled again, tightly gripping the back of Erwin's shirt. He hiccuped and snorted on his snot, repeating his apology over and over again. Erwin shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears. He started to run his fingers through Levi's hair as he softly hushed him and rocked him side to side.

"I'm sorry, too." Erwin whispered hoarsely. "I didn't mean to scare you. I love you, Levi."

A wave of relief washed over him. Levi tightened his grip further as he continued to let hot tears soak into Erwin's shirt. "I love you too."


End file.
